


Project (Revised)

by Creative_Zerox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jock Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, M/M, Nerd Jack Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: When Hiccup and Jack are paired together for an English assignment, they decide the best place to work on it would be Jack’s house. Then Hiccup finds Jack’s diary....





	Project (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> I revised this to NOT be omegaverse, cause it was cringy as fuck. So enjoy as a now modern, human fic.  
> (It's still cringy tho)

"So, pairs for the assignment" The teacher looked down at a sheet of paper, listing the pairs, "Merida and Elsa, Rapunzel and Aster..." The teacher continued listing names. Hiccup listened back in as he heard his name, "Hiccup and Jack. Now, I expect them in by Monday. Class dismissed."  
Hiccup smirked as he knew that this would be a cakewalk, paired with the smartest guy in class, he could just sit back and let him work on it while he practised for the basketball tournament.  
Jack, on the other hand, groaned as he knew that he would have to do everything, why couldn't he have been paired with Rapunzel? She might be a bit of an airhead, but at least she tried to help.... But he was smiling slightly, he wasn’t too mad at being paired with Hiccup, he knew that they could never go out, Hiccup being the school's star basketball player and straight, I mean he broke more heart than Jack has 'A's...

\-------------Lunch--------------

"So Jack, you gonna have fun at Hiccup’s later?" Rapunzel asked teasingly, she had known about the thing he had for the basketball player since before he did,  
Jack sighed before looking at her, with a ‘I am done with you and your jokes’ expression, “First, shut up. Second, no because he’s coming to mine.”  
"OOOHHH!! Look at you taking action!" Rapunzel’s mocking tone was as funny as it was annoying, even Merida was chuckling,  
"For the millionth time! It’ll never happen!"

\------------After School----------

Hiccup received a facebook message from Jack as he was walking back to the place he called home, although with the way his dad was it seemed more like a prison.  
'Hey, if you don’t atleast come to my house and pretend to help, I’m not crediting you.'  
Hiccup sighed as he read it and replied.  
'Fine…. Where u live?’  
Jack sent his address and Hiccup groaned, replying with, ‘U dont expect me 2 walk all that way rite? Its like a mile’  
‘Yes, I do. And I highly doubt that. Get over here before I just write you were no help.’  
After that Jack closed the chat and continued working on the project till he heard the door bell. Inhaling heavily, he got up and walked to the door, opening it to find Hiccup standing there looking pissed off.  
"I'm not happy about this " Jack said glaring at him, "Come in, my parents are away for the weekend."  
"And you aren't throwing a party?" Hiccup questioned.  
"No, cause I like the quiet..." There was a pause as the boys awkwardly looked at each other, "My rooms through there, you want anything?"  
"Uhhmm... A soda?" Jack walked away into what Hiccup assumed was the kitchen as he headed into the room he was told belonged to the geeky boy, he was immediately hit by the strong smell of ‘nerd’, the pungent aroma of ‘Forever a Virgin’ and the obvious smell of dried jizz, 'Yup, definitely Jack's room' Hiccup thought as he entered.  
"What kind of soda do you want?" Jack shouted from the kitchen.  
"Uhh... Cola or Pepsi's fine." Hiccup looked around Jack's room and sat on his neat bed. Jack walked in a few moments later, holding two cans of Coke, he held one out to Hiccup.  
"Thanks" Hiccup replied as he took the can.  
"OverlandWifi." Jack said for, what Hiccup thought, was no reason at all, and looked at Jack puzzled "Wifi password."  
"Ahh..." Hiccup put in the password and began scrolling through his facebook and generally ignoring the while situation.  
"So, uhh... Don't disturb me and we should get on fine..." Jack said, staring at his computer.  
"Kay, gotcha" Hiccup replied, not looking up from his mobile as he lay on Jack's bed.

\-----------20 Minutes later-----------

They had been sat in silence for almost half an hour with only the sounds of Jack typing on the keyboard and occasionally clicking. Then, the phone rang.  
"Wait here, don't touch anything," Jack said as he walked to answer it.  
"Don't touch anything," Hiccup said mockingly as he left,"Like I'm gonna listen to him." He immediately started looking around the room, quietly rummaging through drawers when he found a small book.  
He opened it and began reading.  
'February 7th, 2016  
Nothing much happened today. Hiccup behaving normally. Still cute and adorable and hot and sexy and...' The rest of the word were scribbled out.  
Hiccup thought to himself "Wait... Does Jack have a…?" He continued flicking through the pages until and came across another entry with peaked his interest.  
'May 14th,2016 (Heat)  
Damn my adolescent horniness...I can't sleep... When I do, I have the same recurring dream about him... Only a few more days then I'll be back to normal...' The writing was scribbled and messy and all over the page. He quickly tossed the book back where it had been.  
"What the actual fuck…..” Hiccup whispered quietly confused by what he’d just read.  
He breathed deeply as Jack came back into the room. He could see on Hiccup's face something was wrong. Hiccup had a look of confusion with a slight hint of arousal. Jack didn't tell Hiccup he saw his expression, he just sat back in his chair and continued working.

\-----------5 Minutes Later------------

"Should I do something?" Hiccup thought to himself as he stared at Jack's white hair "I mean, I could hint at it... Maybe..?" Hiccup didn't even hear himself say it quietly, but Jack did.  
"Hint at what?" He replied, not looking at Hiccup.  
"Huh?!" Hiccup was panicked, he had said that out loud? "Uhhmm... Nothing...!" He replied quickly..  
Jack sighed and said, "You found my journal, didn't you?"  
"Uhhmmm.... Maybe?"  
Jack sighed, "Well... I guess there's no point in denying it... I really like you Hiccup... I have for a while... And I-" Jack was cut off as he turned around slowly and was assaulted by Hiccups lips on his, his face went bright pink. When Hiccup pulled away Jack had no words.  
"I uh... I didn't mean to... Uuuhhhmmmm... I'm just gonna go...." Hiccup grabbed his things and left immediately.  
Jack sat there, eyes wide before he realized Hiccup had left.

\-----------At School-------------

Before Jack got into the school building he was pulled aside by Hiccup, "Don't tell anyone about what happened, or I'll end you."  
"Uhh-Uhh, Okay... Sure..." Jack said looking down.  
Hiccup breathed heavily before pulling Jack's head up and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
"And don't tell anyone about that, now get outta here before someone sees you."  
With that, Jack hurried away into the school building.  
"What the fucks gotten into him..?" Jack said to himself.  
"My guess?He's in love." A mystery voice said.  
"Wha-?! Who's there?!" Jack looked around panicked.  
"It's just me, dufus!" Merida said as she came out of the bushes.  
"You saw that didn't you?"  
"Yup. And being honest, you two would be cute together..." Merida began to walk away, "I won't tell anyone, though, I'm not that bad a friend."  
Jack stood there as Merida walked away. "Shit," he said to himself.

\------------Lunch------------

Jack had once again been pulled away with Hiccup.  
"So uhh... What's this ab-" Jack was cut off by Hiccup's lips colliding with his. Jack melted into the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing Hiccup's tongue entrance. Hiccup's tongue invaded Jack's mouth, exploring it.  
Hiccup pulled back after a while, “Tell anyone, and I’ll…. Come back harder….”  
“I think I just might then…." Jack replied.  
They heard a camera shutter as Hiccup kissed Jack’s forehead.  
"I told ya youse two would be cute," Merida said, putting her phone away.


End file.
